Fractured
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Everyone feared the dreaded Ice Demon who cursed their land with a winter that didn't end. No one knew exactly what it looked like but Anna hoped that she would be able to at least glimpse it one day. She gets her wish, but finds that the creature is far different than what she could ever imagine it to be.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to attempt to write something for _Frozen _but please don't kill me if it comes out horrible. No matter how hard I tried it just didn't seem to flow like my work with _Victorious _so just bear with me here. Hopefully it isn't too bad. Enjoy?**

* * *

Winter seemed to be never ending this time around. The previous years showed slightly longer winters but this year was the worse. The blizzard that rolled in this time continued well into summer and didn't let up. The kingdom of Arendelle was suffering under the harsh cold winds and the piles upon piles of snow that covered everywhere. Everyone was at a loss as to how this could be while the king struggled to keep his people calm and find the source. No one could have suspected that it came from an eight year old little girl. She lived on the outskirts of the kingdom, almost inside the surrounding woods. The old and run down cabin was home to the girl's parents, a couple who had never truly found a place among the townsfolk. They were merely merchants with wares no one really bought which placed them in such a ragged condition.

If there was one thing in their life they truly cherished was their daughter who was born with a gift others would see as a curse. They always knew it had to mean more so they worked hard to teach their frightened daughter that she was perfect the way she was. It was a concept that, unfortunately, wasn't sinking in well, especially the older she became. She brought ice and snow wherever she went, adding more days to winter. They knew it was only a matter of time before they were found out so they made plans to run away, seeking out another place to live far from the long suspicious people of Arendelle. They had to leave as soon as possible but at a time the youngest of them had a better chance of survival, so when their daughter was thirteen, they escaped into the night. It was their misfortune that their attempts at freedom would ultimately fail.

"Leave, take her and go!" her father shouted over the strong winds, pushing his daughter and wife to run through the quickly falling snow to safety. The whiny of horses came to them in the distance, men shouting for them to halt. The guards had finally come for them, and for their only daughter.

"Father!" the young girl shouted through the wind, her fear and worry for him clear in the way it picked up around them. Her mother grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged her farther into the woods and away from danger. She still heard the muffled shouts but nothing more the farther they traveled. It was frigid and hard going, her mother slowing rapidly. The harsh weather did nothing to the creator though so she found herself supporting her mother instead of the other way around.

"Keep going," she urged tiredly.

"But what about father? How could we leave him behind? Mother, I don't understand," the young girl sobbed. Her tears froze on her pale skin. Her mother let out a long-suffering sigh and then yanked her arm away. She fixed a heavy glare on her only child, gathered the last of her strength, and did the only thing she knew would guarantee her safety. She was a burden that would only hamper the girl's survival. She couldn't have that. The only way to make her run, make her leave her mother behind, was to break her already fragile heart.

"I don't know why we even bothered with you," she sneered, her own heart breaking at what she had to say.

"What?" the platinum blonde adolescent gasped.

"Who could ever love a monster like you? Look what you've done! You brought nothing but despair and this horrible winter! Do you think we **w****anted **to keep you? You're a danger to everyone and now **we** are paying our lives for you!" she continued hatefully. She watched as her daughter's face crumbled in pain, her hands tucked into her body, sad blue eyes looking down on them and seeing nothing but destruction. She was a monster, she did all this.

"Mother…" she sobbed, taking a step toward her but the woman backed away.

"We don't want you anymore! Get out of here and live wild like the beast you are!" she yelled, swiping her hand through the churning snow filled air. The girl let out a cry filled with irreparable heart break, turned, and darted away. She moved fast, the weather unhampering. She left behind the people she thought cared for her, loved her, but she was wrong. They had only pretended this whole time. It was all a ploy. They weren't escaping together they were getting rid of her. She cried out again and ran as fast as she could.

Her mother watched her disappear, happy that she got away, but dying in sorrow for what she had to do to make that possible. At that moment the soldiers caught up with her too. They detained her along with her husband and took them back to be charged with witchcraft. They met their end a day later while the only survivor escaped to the North Mountain where she built a grand palace of ice fit for a princess. It was a home the young girl always wanted and now she had it with the help of the very powers that made her despicable in the eyes of everyone. There she spent her days, away from any contact, mourning the loss of her parents despite what they did. She was all on her own now.

~o~O~o~

The young princess sat curled in a chair by the fireplace in the huge library of her castle home. She had just finished another tale that had to do with yet another misunderstood beast. She loved the idea of people and things not being what they seemed. She was also an adventurer, starting all the way back to a younger age when she rode her bike through the halls, talked to portraits, and pretended to ice skate on the polished ball room floor because she wasn't allowed to wander outside due to the increasingly dangerous weather. The cause of such a snow storm interested her. She heard the gossip and she believed it, having heard it since that young age when her imagination went wild. By the time she was ten she knew all there was to know about the legend of the Ice Demon that lurked just beyond the kingdom. It was said that the year winter engulfed every single day after was the same year their highest appointed soldiers returned with two witches.

They were responsible for the creation of the creature that had dark magic strong enough to block out the sun. They were executed and the creature searched for but it was never brought to justice. She dreamed of being the brave hero who found it and did what no soldier could, her older brother's knightly antics brushing off on her at such a young age. Along with her natural charm and propensity to be more than clumsy she adopted a sense of caring and strength. Years passed by her but no matter how much older she became she wasn't allowed out. By fifteen her parents died overseas, risking travel when the weather eased up a little only for it to return and wipe out their ship. Arendelle had been starving, cut off from the other kingdoms, so the trip became a necessity, but both brother and sister wished they had never gone. Now they relied on each other, the princess's brother having to step up as the oldest and next in line for the throne when he became of age.

Three years passed in this way, his leadership as king growing better while she did all she could to help out. Their people loved them both. He longed for someone to take as his queen, the empty castle growing cold and barren, leaving him busy and his sister itching for adventure as always without him to keep her company anymore. It was for that reason she found herself riding in their childhood sled, pulled by their trusty reindeer Sven. They had found him lost as a calf and raised him with the horses. She had grown up with him and adored his half canine half equine personality. She never stayed out late and tried to get back early to keep her brother from worrying. She had taken to sneaking out until she was caught. When he realized he couldn't very well keep an eighteen year old cooped up inside anymore he allowed her out only if she returned before dark. Oddly enough, Sven understood this and always took her home on time whether she liked it or not. Time seemed to be up because he yanked on the reins and began back in the direction of the castle.

"Aw Sven, don't be a stinker. Can't we have just a little more time?" she questioned the animal.

"_You know the rules Anna. Kristoff said to be home on time,_" she supplied his answer in a deeper voice.

"Yeah, I know. But what if I don't get back exactly on time? It won't be that bad," she reasoned.

"_But then you won't get chocolate for dessert,_" she replied for him. He looked back at her with a grunt, punctuating the truth.

"You're so right," she agreed. She made a mental note to stop providing a voice for the reindeer or she would end up like her brother who started doing that in the first place. She sighed and sat back in her seat, her thoughts drifting to the possibility of a run in with the Ice Demon. It hadn't been too bad today which made her wonder if it was dying or weak or maybe even asleep. Her eyes constantly scoured her surroundings every time she went out, hoping to catch a glimpse of it, but knowing she most likely wouldn't. After all, it was a legend for a reason and might not really exist. Maybe something else was causing the eternal snow. She glanced up at the ice palace, said to house the creature. It was sparkling brilliantly in the light of the setting sun. Everyone was forbidden from even going **near **it but she was too curious. Years of wondering and she couldn't put it off again.

"Maybe a quick peek?" she mumbled to herself. Sven let out a series of groans and grunts, bucking against the reins to keep her on track towards home but she wasn't listening. Her adventurous heart was set on at least stepping on the very bottom step of solid ice. She yanked on the reins but Sven refused.

"No carrots for a month," she snapped, hoping he would give in. When he didn't she dropped the reins and crossed her arms.

"Fine, if you don't take me there I'll walk all by myself," she threatened. He bellowed unfairly but grunted an affirmative then turned to head up to the North Mountain.

"Good boy Sven. Extra carrots when we get home," she thanked him, reaching over to pat him on the rump. He shook his head but carried on. They passed rocks and trees blown over with thick ice, some sharp icicles, then came to a stop at the base of the mountain and Anna got out to look around for a way up. With a little poking around she found an archway, under which a path spiraled up higher. Once she was there her eyes met an intricately modeled staircase that led up to the front doors of the impressive palace.

"Wow," she stated, tilting back enough to get it all in her view. A wide grin lit her face and then she ran up the stairs. Her two left feet occasionally made her trip but eventually she made it up. She hesitantly reached out her mitted hand to brush over the thick, icy door. Designs carved into every piece of ice she set her eyes on. Her hand curled into a fist and she knocked five times using a pattern she often times used on Kristoff's door to announce that she was coming in. The door swung open smoothly, leaving her surprised that it had opened at all. Her hand dropped to her side as she bit her lip. Now she was in a bit of a dilemma. Should she walk in or turn around and leave?

"Well, I **am **here already…" she reasoned. She took a deep breath and then skittered inside. To her relief the doors stayed open behind her. She took a step, then another, waiting for any movement or sound that would send her right back out, but it was silent. She wandered over to the long staircase and began ascending. It took her behind a clear wall of ice and leveled out to a room with a breathtaking view of the sun shining over the landscape below.

"Whoa," she breathed once more in awe. She jumped and spun around when she heard a scuffle of movement behind her but she didn't see anything. A feeling of dread crept up on her and her gut told her it was time to go. She scurried back down the stairs and out the door, not slowing down until she crashed into Sven the moment she passed under the snowy archway. He had been staring vigilantly where Anna had gone, not being able to follow her but hoping she got back soon. Kristoff would not be happy if they didn't return home on time. At her appearance, he bounded around in relief then nudged her, helping her off the ground.

"Ok, I'm going," she huffed, climbing on the sled. Sven took off and in no time they were heading home. They weren't even close to getting out of the woods when night fell. Anna lit the lantern and held it up so they could see ahead. A glimpse of eyes reflecting back at her made her flinch in fear. Now she was wishing she had listened to her brother. Sven made a frightened sound when the pack of wolves slinked out of the darkness to chase them. Their snarls and howls were loud, piercing the air. They persistently leaped at Sven and the sled. Sven kicked them away and Anna quickly armed herself with the only thing she had, the guitar Kristoff often played when they went out together on the sled. A wolf jumped at her again and she smacked it off with all her might, forcing a yelp from the beast and shattering the instrument in her hand. She tossed it aside, panic curling in her gut.

"Oh no," she whined. Suddenly, Sven bellowed in pain, a wolf having clamped its jaws on his leg. He fell and the sled fishtailed, hitting a tree and sending Anna into the snow. She was too disoriented to get up, but when she did, she was instantly surrounded by the wolves. They tightened their circle around her before the biggest one pounced. She managed to twist out of the way but teeth still tore into her cloak, dragging her back to the ground. It attacked again but was thrown aside by a strong gust of frosty wind that focused only on the animal.

It hit the ground and rolled before getting up in a daze, shaking its coat of any excess snow. Anna gasped, but screamed when all the wolves decided that they weren't going to wait. A shower of icicles cut at an advancing wolf, scaring off another with a near miss. More wind blew through to take another off its feet. The others scattered but the big wolf approached again. It barked sharply, tilted into a gallop, but was thrown further by a wave of snow that lifted from the ground to propel it away from Anna before it could even get close to her. She sat there kneeling in the snow, eyes wide. She had no idea what just happened. All she knew was that her life was spared.

"H-hello?" she questioned the silence. The wind died down ever so slightly but no one answered her back. She was alone. She shakily got to her feet to find Sven. He was yanking at his restraints by the tree they had crashed into.

"Shh, it's ok. We're fine. We just need to hurry home," she whispered to him, petting down his nose to soothe him. When he relaxed she helped him remove the sled from the tree. It was slightly splintered but it held together, the condition still ideal for riding. Sven ran as fast as he could back home and skid to a sliding stop outside the stables where Anna quickly unhitched him from the sled. She ushered him inside the stables where he hid without so much as begging for any carrots, and then she quickly ran inside, the guards posted out front giving her a look that clearly said she was in trouble. She entered and tip toed to her room, sighing when she made it inside, only to see Kristoff leaning against her desk with his arms crossed and a worried yet disappointed expression on his face. Anna knew at that moment that she was in deep, deep, deep, deep…snow.


	2. Chapter 2

She had saved the princess from the wolves but now she had their attention. They were closing in on her, fast. She managed to scatter the pack and scare them away with a blast of ice in the middle of the group but the big one, the alpha, wasn't giving up and had already scratched her once when he got close enough. She knocked him away using a strong gust of wind but he didn't stay down. She tried to run for her safe haven but she was stumbling too much, one hand grasping the injury at her side while the other waved fruitlessly, trying to use every trick she could to get the wolf off her trail. She didn't want to have to hurt it, or worse, kill it, but it was looking like a battle to the death. She was shoved to the ground forcefully when it leaped and knocked her down. Without a second thought, fear of her throat being torn out, she flung out her hand. A wall of sharp spikes leapt from the ground just as the wolf pounced. It yelped and fell silent, the weight of that silence pressing down on her. She held back her ragged breath along with tears and forced herself up.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, the words lost on the wind that picked up once more with her conflicted emotions. She got back to her palace and shut out the world with the two heavy front doors. She leaned against them and took a few deep breaths. Conceal, don't feel. She had to get herself to calm down. She was more than aware that she was the cause of the eternal winter, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get it to stop. The power within her just kept growing, her fear of what it was capable of kept her from getting a proper grip on it. Her slender fingers gripped at her platinum locks as she slid to the floor.

"Elsa?" a soft voice questioned. She opened her eyes and looked up to see her only companion Olaf waddle up to her, concern in his big eyes. He was a product of her happiest memories bound together while she was testing out what she could do. Her practices eventually created Olaf and Marshmallow who stomped around the perimeter of her ice castle now. He must have just missed the girl or she wouldn't have wandered in here. Her presence surprised her so she ran. It was a good thing they ended up in the same area or-no, she didn't want to think about the outcome of that. She caused enough unrest all on her own and she hated when others had to go through more on top of that so she tried to help anytime she could. The princess had definitely needed help.

"Are you ok?" Olaf continued. She nodded and looked away from him to touch the scratch marring her pale skin. With a flutter of her fingers her ruined skin was patched over by ice, sealing it in the process. It would at least keep it from bleeding until it started to heal.

"I'm fine. I just…I ran into some trouble," she murmured. Olaf sat down next to her and glanced at her side which she was still gripping. Her teeth where clenched together.

"Let's take a nap or something. I think you need a nap. What do you think?" he babbled in that innocent Olaf way. She offered him a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I do," she agreed, pushing herself to stand with Olaf's help. He followed her up to her room where she fell into a powdery soft pile of snow. Her eyes fell shut and soon she was lost to much needed sleep.

~o~O~o~

After returning to her room, thinking she got away with her rebellious act of staying out late, Anna was caught in the end by Kristoff. He must have had an idea what she was up to because he waited right there in plain view. He wasn't at all happy and she felt so guilty seeing his disappointed expression. She told him they would talk at dinner but Kristoff reminded her again how late she was. Dinner was long gone. Anna would have beat herself up over missing dinner but she was too preoccupied. So, after she got dressed in her night gown he returned to her room and they sat on her bed.

"Anna, what did I tell you about-" he began but his little sister just groaned tiredly.

"I know, ok, but I was just…curious, I guess," she cut in before he could go off on a rant.

"Ok, well, please don't do it again, ok? I-I don't…" he tried to say but he faltered. Anna hugged him, hoping he would come around and share how he felt with her.

"I know, we already lost too much," she responded. The king cleared his throat and then nodded to his kid sister.

"So, mind telling me why your cloak is shredded? While you're at it, explain to me why you thought it was a good idea to stay out late?" he began. Anna glanced at him but then averted her gaze when she answered.

"I kinda ran into wolves," she admitted. His eyebrows rose and then sunk down sharply over his nose, his worry clear.

"Anna," he groaned in a scolding manner like she was a dog that didn't understand what was being taught to it.

"Next time, **please**, be back home on time. That is exactly why I don't want you out late," he warned her. She nodded and he stood, running a hand over his face in exasperation. He walked to the door but stopped and looked back at her.

"You know I tell you this because I love you, right? We're all we have left," he said, his eyes searching out his sister's downcast gaze.

"I know. I'm sorry," she responded. He gave her a small smile and then left, most likely to pick back up on his constant paperwork. If Kristoff worried about how much time she spent outside then she worried about how much time he spent buried in his duties as king. He didn't take much breaks and she tried to get him to take them more often but he wouldn't. Anna sighed and curled up in her bed, gripping the blankets around her. A shiver ran through her suddenly and it reminded her of her run in with the wolves that were thwarted by what seemed to be winter itself. Had she in fact been saved by the legendary Ice Demon? Was it not truly evil but misunderstood? That had to be the only explanation because, on its own, snow couldn't do that. It wasn't a coincidence.

"I'm one step closer," she whispered with an excited smile. She closed her eyes and let sleep carry her off, the smile still present. Knocking woke her up early in the morning. She jumped at the abrupt sound and sat up bleary eyed. She yawned and then prepared to lay back down but the knocking persisted.

"Princess? Are you up? You have been summoned-" the voice of Kai said through the door.

"Oh yeah, I'm up! I'll be right there. Tell him…tell him ten more minutes," she cut in, leaning on her propped up knees.

"Ok, I will let him know," Kai replied. Meanwhile, Anna was already falling asleep again. Her head slipped from its perch, jerking her awake.

"I'm up! I'm up! Ugh, I better go see what Kristoff wants," she mumbled, forcing herself to get out of bed. By the time she was ready it was far past ten minutes. She entered their father's old study where Kristoff spent much time as a young boy and even more time as an adult. He was sitting in the elegant chair, his brows held in a way that said he was in deep thought. Anna cleared her throat and he looked up quickly.

"Oh, you made it. I thought you just went back to sleep," he teased. She glared at him but shrugged. She would have and said so.

"I almost did. So, uh, what did you want?" she wondered.

"I thought I should let you know that a Prince Hans of the Southern Isles will be coming to visit Arendelle. His kingdom would be a great trade partner and maybe he could-" Kristoff began, but Anna knew where he was headed.

"You mean he could be a means to a trade partner and merger between the kingdoms," she stated, her voice a mix of forced elation and nervousness.

"You aren't getting gassy are you?" he asked with a knowing smile. She stomped over to smack his arm.

"Hey!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Well you do!" he shot back.

"I know," she grumbled.

"Well, he should be here later today by dinner so don't be late this time ok?" he told her. She nodded, a disappointed feeling rolling in her gut. She never really saw herself married and settled because she longed for adventure. This wasn't the first time a prince showed up in hopes of getting her hand in marriage but Anna would make sure he wouldn't be treated any differently.

"Right, because how can I miss out on this opportunity when you haven't even found someone yet? You know, you're the oldest, you should be married first," she remarked, trying to keep the disinterested tone out of her voice and direct the spot light on him. Kristoff looked away and sighed.

"Yeah, but I just haven't met the right one yet," he said with a shrug.

"All those balls for nothing?" Anna joked.

"I'll be fine. I have to finish going over this form so do you think you could go into town and mingle a little, see how everyone is doing? I know you love to talk so it should be really easy for you. Plus, they love you," he requested. She saluted and marched to the door.

"Of course your majesty, I shall travel into town and do as you ask," she said in an overly formal tone. He smiled at her antics and watched her go before turning back to the papers on his desk. Anna jogged through the halls to her room so she could get her cloak. Even during the day it was always chilly. The sun rarely made an appearance. When she was ready she ran back through the halls and slid down the banister of the staircase to hop off at the bottom and continue to the front door. She headed straight into town, instantly finding townsfolk to talk with. They all greeted her happily and answered any questions she had while she answered theirs. It was a fun task that also included playing with the children as she went. A smile was stuck to her face the whole time until she overheard two men out by the tavern who were untying their horses and getting ready to head out. She slowed to a stop by a crowd of people and listened in. They looked just like the type to go hunting and spend a lot of time in the woods.

"I heard the creature can create huge snowmen monstrosities and blizzards with winds so fatal they carry spears of ice. No man alive would be stupid enough to hunt down the creature unless they wanted to be another foolish dead man," one of them said to the other.

"It's just legends. A creature that can control ice and snow? No way," the other dismissed.

"And what do you suppose all this snow came from, hm?" the first demanded. The other man thought about that before frowning.

"What say we get rid of it," he suggested.

"I just said-" the first began but the other silenced him.

"Look, we wear armor and ride up there ready to torch the place. The creature might even have an aversion to fire. I think it's worth a shot. If not, the good 'ol sword or crossbow method should work," he continued.

"I don't know…" the first said warily.

"Think of it, we'd be heroes! The king may even reward us handsomely for removing such a threat!" the other enticed. The first one's expression hardened and greed lined his smirk.

"Let's go soon while there's still light out," the first finally agreed. They jumped on their horses and rode off. Anna's thoughts raced. They were going to attempt to kill the creature. A feeling of concern colored her initial thoughts that it was a dangerous endeavor. What was odd was that her concern wasn't for the men who knew the risks and went anyway but for the creature that may just be afraid and couldn't do anything else besides use it unholy curse to defend itself.

"What side are you on Anna?" she wondered to herself. She wasn't one to leave anyone out though so it made perfect sense that she may be slightly worried for the Ice Demon. After all, it did save her life. She wasn't attacked by it. Someone came up to her at that moment and she dropped all thought process to answer their question. She stayed out until the weather grew ominous and dark once more. Snow flurried and sent everyone inside. Anna was on her way back to the castle when the two men from earlier came galloping into town, fear making their eyes wide along with their horses that were far from calm. They almost fell off their horses trying to dismount them. Anna could see their armor scraped and dented, their faces cut, and one even had a limp.

"Guards! Guards! The creature, it's real!" they shouted in alarm. The two soldiers by the bridge ran over to assist them. A third came up to place a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"You should be inside princess. The storm is getting worse," he advised.

"But the men…" she began.

"We'll handle it. Head inside," he urged. She nodded and left them to calm down the frightened men. Anna stepped into the warmth of the castle and yanked off her cloak which was covered in frost so thick the fibers were stiff. She decided to take a warm bath and then get dressed for dinner. She spent her remaining time reading until it was time. She rushed into the dining area to see her brother offer her a smile for being on time. She returned it and then took her seat to his right.

"And here she is, my lovely sister, Princess Anna," Kristoff introduced. She waved shyly and brushed back a lock of hair, unwilling to meet the eyes of the visiting prince.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you princess," a deep and smooth voice addressed her. She caught her brother's eyes who gestured for her to answer. She looked to the prince who stood from his seat respectfully. Anna had to admit how gorgeous he was. Her eyes widened and she naturally began to stutter.

"Oh, um, I-you-I mean, it's nice to, um, meet you too," she replied. He smiled at her in return.

"Hans of the Southern Isles. I can't wait to see what Arendelle has to offer," he said before taking a seat. Anna looked to Kristoff who was smiling back at her. If she could hit him right now she would. Hans was the picture perfect prince she always wanted when she was a little girl, but now, she wished someone so perfect hadn't showed up. How could she say no to that face? She groaned and turned her attention to the food that was being served. She kept her thoughts clear and focused on eating, letting her brother and Hans speak most of the time. She couldn't have wanted to get to her room any faster than she did now.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've basically finished this and came to five chapters total. Not a lot but pretty good for my first time in a new fandom considering I'm not familiar with the characters and I love writing one shot fics.**

* * *

It was too much. Hans, great, pompous, Prince of the Southern Isles was getting on Anna's nerves. Sure he was handsome and sweet and caring but he was also overbearing, pushy, and invasive. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere with her so he tried harder. Anna tried to politely ward him off while Kristoff frowned at her choice but said nothing. To avoid Hans she spent more time outside. A week was just too long to spend around the Prince so she hitched up Sven and headed out, promising to be back on time. Hans had offered to watch over her but she declined. She wasn't that unfit to take care of herself. She directed Sven in the direction of the North Mountain and hoped he wouldn't realize where they were headed. All Anna could think about was the Ice Demon which was very much real no matter how much everyone wanted to deny it. She wanted to see for herself, but Sven was already jumpy since the last time so she had to tread lightly.

"Hello? I won't hurt you, I just-I…" Anna called into the wind, her sentence failing when she didn't quite know what she wanted should she see the creature. Sven looked at her like she was crazy and made a disapproving sound.

"No, of course I'm not talking to it. That would be crazy," she denied. Sven didn't look convinced. They traveled a little further. The sound of a clump of snow hitting the ground directly behind them in the otherwise silent surroundings spooked Sven who took off.

"Sven!" Anna shouted, trying to make him stop. Snow began falling around them, making their path hard to see, so it was too late to stop when the edge of a cliff came into focus. Anna gasped and Sven put on the breaks but they still skid forward. At that moment a huge gust of wind and snow shot up from the cliff's edge to push them back. Sven fell into the snow, stumbled to his feet, and then ran back the other way, nicking a nearby tree on the way before skidding to a stop. A surprised cry echoed through the air. Anna thought she had unknowingly made the sound but she hadn't. She was too busy holding on for dear life, her teeth clenched tight, but she looked around when the upheaved snow settled around them. Sven fell to the floor, tired out, but Anna hopped off the sled to backtrack to the tree they hit. She froze when she saw a figure struggling in the deep snow. The bumpy ride and unexpected addition wiped away the mysterious wind that saved them a few seconds ago from Anna's mind.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! We didn't hit you did we?" she questioned, moving forward to help the person up, not knowing that she had in fact knocked the person off their perch up in the tree. When she finally got closer she stopped to take in the pale skin, ice blue eyes, angular face, and platinum blonde hair tied back in a braid yet letting loose some strands. The stranger looked up and their eyes met. Time seemed to stand still before fear clouded those blue eyes and she quickly back peddled away from Anna.

"I-its ok, you don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you," she spoke softly.

"But I'll hurt you," the unsure and fragile voice replied. Anna froze in place again at the sound.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing and dangerous," Anna remarked with concern. Surely the pieced together tunic made of skins the girl wore wasn't keeping her warm.

"The cold doesn't bother me. You should go," she responded, fear still staining her words.

"Come back with me. It's the least I could do for almost running you over. I mean, I don't even know if you're hurt," Anna offered. The girl shook her head and got to her feet, falling a few times in her haste to get away.

"No, I'm fine," she disagreed. Anna took a few steps forward and the girl cringed.

"Stay back, please, I don't want to hurt you," she warned, her voice pained and her hands wringing.

"You won't hurt me. Let me help you," Anna said with a shake of her head. She began forward again but the girl panicked. With a swipe of her hand a wall of ice protruded from the ground. Anna jumped back just as the points grew longer. She looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"Please, just go," she pleaded with the princess. Anna nodded. She retreated to the sled and Sven who looked on anxiously. She looked back just in time to see the girl disappear through the quickly building snow storm. She returned home lost in her thoughts. Was that the legendary Ice Demon they all talked about? She was just a girl not much older than her, if anything. Her thoughts turned to what she was capable of. Of course, no one would fear her looking like that so she must have created something much bigger and fiercer to scare away any threats. She looked so lost and scared. Anna just wanted to go back and comfort her.

Sven pulled up outside the stable and Anna returned to reality. She let Sven go and then ran into the castle, intent on getting to her room before Hans could stop her with meaningless chit chat. She made it without any interruptions. Now in her own room, safe with her thoughts, she turned them to the idea of visiting the lonely "Ice Demon". She could befriend her and maybe help her control her powers. Anna decided to keep her plan and the existence of the girl to herself. She didn't like the idea that she couldn't trust Kristoff but she didn't want him interfering until she could establish trust with the girl. Anna smiled to herself, always looking forward to an adventure.

~o~O~o~

Olaf watched Elsa pace back and forth restlessly for the next three days. He knew she was upset but she didn't tell him what upset her. He wished he could give her a warm hug and she would feel better but even when he did she went back to worrying soon after. She wouldn't say anything until after the day Marshmallow returned with word of a trespasser. Elsa knew it had to be her, the princess. The few and far between times she could keep her powers contained she visited the town. She heard a lot about Anna, the princess of Arendelle. She was sweet and kind yet get her angry and she was feisty. She was also quite the adventurer. Meeting her that day after saving her again was too much. She was so close, too close. Elsa hadn't come in contact with anyone since her parents left her for dead out here in the wilderness.

"Hey, is she supposed to be here?" Olaf questioned, pointing at the front door. The image was blurry but Elsa could tell that it was the princess herself. She knocked on the door and it opened, sending Elsa in a panic to hide. She ran up the staircase, taking two steps at a time, but it didn't do any good because she was already spotted.

"Wait, I just want to talk!" Anna called to her. For the first time in forever Anna finally understood the mystery behind the supposed creature terrorizing the kingdom. She wasn't about to give up and Elsa knew there was no escaping this time. She slid across the second floor, looking for a place to hide in her barren home, but had no luck. Anna appeared, slowing to a stop with enough distance to allow Elsa some comfort.

"You shouldn't be here. Leave," Elsa commanded, her hands dropping in temperature while the air around them followed suit.

"I will but after I get your name. I just-I want to understand everything. I want to know how you became so feared or why you're even out here in the first place. I guess I had a lot to think about these past few days and I always end up thinking about you. Uh, not in a creepy way or anything. Not that you're bad to think about, oh boy, I-um, can we just talk? I won't come any closer if that's what you want but please don't shut me out. I'm not afraid of you and you shouldn't be either," Anna rambled, her inability to articulate clearly while nervous obvious. Elsa found it amusing, and the princess harmless, but she couldn't bring herself to let her guard down just yet. She wanted to, oh how she wanted to let someone in, but she just couldn't. She had been alone for too long to allow it right away.

"Elsa," she finally spoke. Anna perked up at the minute progress.

"Your name is Elsa? It's a pretty name," she responded. Elsa looked away, her hands fiddling with each other. Anna offered her a warm smile that brought a small, hopeful, one to Elsa's lips. Anna went to say something but at that moment Olaf came in.

"Hey Elsa, so what's she doin' here?" he asked casually. Anna's eyes widened at the snowman and then she flipped, letting out a yelp, her foot kicking at the magically alive snowman's head. It flew off and his body which began walking around in confused circles.

"What's going on?" Olaf questioned from his position several feet from his body. Elsa didn't know what to do but the arrival of Marshmallow coming up the stairs behind Anna made her tense, bringing a whole new level to the chaos. Anna was busy keeping her distance from Olaf's body so she hadn't seen the big brother snowman. He noticed her though and his eyes glowed blue. Icy spikes protruded from his body and he roared.

"Get, out!" he bellowed angrily, sending Anna stumbling away in fright. She slipped over the ice and narrowly dodged a giant swinging fist.

"Wait, stop!" Elsa shouted, running forward to calm her creation but he already grabbed Anna in his icy clutches. She fought to be released but it was no use. Elsa ran up to him but he shoved her aside like a ragdoll. He tossed Anna, and Elsa looked up in time to create a thick bed of snow to soften her fall. Anna fell in with just her boots still sticking out.

"Stop!" Elsa commanded once more, turning her hand on the giant of a snowman. A slab of ice knocked him over and continued to send him off the end of the balcony. He would have to climb back up and that would take a while. She got to her feet and ran to check on Anna, passing Olaf who had just gotten his head back on upside down. He adjusted it after a confused frown, and then waddled after her. Elsa blew away some of the snow to find Anna dazed but fine. When she returned to her senses she jumped up angrily.

"It is **not** nice to **throw** people!" she stated, ready to verbally attack the giant, but looked around in confusion when he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" she wondered. Elsa sighed in relief and held a hand to her head. She never wanted to hurt anyone but her powers were so unpredictable. It was her biggest fear to end up killing someone.

"Hey, are you ok?" Anna asked her, automatically reaching out to lay a hand on her shoulder. Elsa basked in the source of warmth until she realized where it was coming from and yanked away.

"I'm fine," she confirmed. Anna nodded and brushed back an escaped strand of hair.

"Can we have that talk now?" she asked. Elsa shook her head and turned away.

"Maybe next time?" Anna pressed hopefully. Elsa glanced at her, wondering why she wanted to know about her so much. Could they even be friends?

"Maybe," she muttered. Anna cheered and freed herself from the snow to run for the door.

"I'll leave you alone then, but expect me back! I want to know everything! Bye!" she said excitedly, taking the stairs back down. The sliding of the doors shutting behind her signaled that Elsa could relax. It began to snow lightly, a sign she was relieved but still bothered. What was she going to do? Anna herself obviously wasn't a danger but sooner or later she could unintentionally bring danger to Elsa and that was a risk she didn't want to take. Then again, she was so lonely even with Olaf and occasionally Marshmallow. She longed to interact with people and Anna could give her that. She told herself that she would allow one more visit but no more after that. It was too dangerous for both of them.

~o~O~o~

Anna returned to the castle as bubbly as ever. At dinner both Kristoff and Hans were puzzled over her change. She was no longer grumpy about Hans being there. In fact, she actively talked to him as well as Kristoff in a carefree manner. Both men sat confused but moved on to talking business when they couldn't pinpoint the source of Anna's apparent happiness. With dinner over Anna wandered outside again, her thoughts going to her hopefully new friend Elsa. She sat wrapped in her cloak in the garden, staring up at the surprisingly clear sky. The silence was broken by Hans who found her. He walked up and took a seat next to her on the bench, remaining silent. He glanced at her, waiting for her to say something but her thoughts kept her from acknowledging him.

"Arendelle is beautiful. I had hoped coming here would broaden my horizons and it really has. Forging a bond with such a place, as well as its people, is an honor," he began carefully. Anna finally turned her gaze on him, tilting her head curiously and wondering what he was getting at.

"Hans, you're a great guy and all, but I have to tell you something," she responded.

"Yes princess?" he inquired. She shifted and then looked him straight in the eyes. He had gorgeous eyes and such handsome features but a husband wasn't something she was looking for, well, not any time soon.

"I just think we should just be trade partners and that's it. I'm not looking for anything more, and frankly, I'm hoping Kristoff finds someone before me, but that really isn't the point is it? Well, what I'm trying to say is, despite what my brother says, I can't settle down. Not when I'm still hoping to explore and go on adventures. I want to travel and see the world before doing that so if you came out here to try and appeal romantically to me, then I'd have to say tough luck," Anna told him honestly yet injecting a joking tone in hopes that it came off light and not harsh. Hans' eyes narrowed thoughtfully and he brought a gloved hand to his chin.

"I see. I had hoped to win your hand in marriage but if that's how you feel I can't force you. I hope you get your wish to travel and explore, and maybe one day, I'll try again," he stated with a charming smile. He patted her knee and then stood.

"However, for now I will be here until I've reached a full agreement with your brother and dear king of Arendelle. Shall I escort you inside?" he asked, offering her a hand. She shook her head.

"No, you go ahead. I think I'll stay out a little longer," she declined.

"Very well," he allowed, turning away and heading inside. She watched him go and then looked back up at the sky. Snow began to fall and she wondered if it was Elsa's doing. How was she? What was she doing right now? Anna sighed heavily. Sooner rather than later she would have to try seeing her again. Her curiosity knew no bounds and she wanted to learn all she could about the so called "Ice Demon". But for now, it was late. She stood and went inside, turning in as soon as she was comfortable. Sleep found her fast.


End file.
